Problem: Solve the equation. $0.15=y-0.45$ $y=$
Let's add to get $y$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}0.15&=y-0.45\\ \\ 0.15 {+0.45}&= y-0.45{+0.45}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{\text{add }0.45} \text{ to get } y \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 0.15 {+0.45}&= y-\cancel{0.45}{+}\cancel{{0.45}} \\\\ 0.15 {+0.45}&= y\end{aligned}$ The answer: $y={0.6}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 0.15&=y-0.45\\\\ 0.15&\stackrel{?}{=} {0.6}-0.45 \\\\ 0.15 &= 0.15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$